walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Stookey (Comic Series)
Bob Stookey is a character first encountered in Issue 29 of The Walking Dead and is the local town drunk of Woodbury and a former army medic. He traveled with Lilly Caul, and many other survivors during the early stages of the outbreak, where he eventually joined Woodbury. Pre-Apocalypse Forty years prior to the Comic Series story-line, Bob served for two weeks as an army medic. At some point later on, he had descended into alcoholism. Post-Apocalypse When the outbreak first started, Bob's wife, Brenda Stookey, was killed and it turned but Bob was unable to put her down. After that he made his way to a Tent City where he meet Lilly Caul. Bob cared for Lilly, so when she was kicked out of Tent City he joined her, along with Josh Lee Hamilton, Megan Lafferty and Scott Moon. In Bob's truck they headed to a farm house, where Bob became jealous of Scott because of his sexual relationship with Megan. Soon they wandered onto Woodbury, where the Governor took a special interest in Bob and told him many of his secrets, like Penny's state and the killing of the National Guard soldiers. The Governor would even at times bounce ideas off of Bob, who by this time was nearly always drunk. He was upset when Megan killed herself and had to kill her zombified form, making him drink even more. After a while, Bob's drunken state worried many in the community. However, he eventually became the person responsible for saving The Governor's life. He was called upon by Gabe and Bruce Cooper to save The Governor when Alice and Dr. Stevens, the only town medics, had deserted the town. His summoning was due to Michonne's torture of him, nearly to the point of death. Bob was successful in saving The Governor's life, much to The Governor's own disbelief. After a slow recovery, The Governor personally asked him to watch over his undead daughter until he and The Woodbury Army returned from eliminating The Prison's survivors. Bob's Fate/Possible Death It is unknown as to whether or not Bob was brought to The Prison during the second assault. Since the outcome of the battle resulted in the deaths of The Governor and a large percentage of the Woodbury survivors, Bob's ultimate fate, and anyone left with him in Woodbury, is unknown. Because of the town's increasingly unstable defenses, it is likely that all remaining residents have perished. Killed Victims *Megan Lafferty (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Appearances Novel Series Comic Series Volume 5: The Best Defense Volume 8: Made To Suffer Trivia *Regarding the torture of The Governor, Robert Kirkman wrote: :"It wasn't that Bob was such a good medic that suddenly came out of nowhere that saved Governor's life-although he certainly did save his life. The idea is that Michonne was keeping The Governor alive, so she could torture him more. His wounds were bad, but not impossible to heal from." :"You may in fact see Bob again soon. Stay tuned."Issue 46, page 27, "Letter Hacks". *Bob is the only army medic encountered so far in the Comic Series. *Among Lilly's original group when they first come to Woodbury in the Novel, he's the only one who might be still alive. *Bob is one of many doctors encountered in the Comic Series, others include Dr. Harlan Carson, Dr. Denise Cloyd, Pete Anderson, Dr. Stevens, and Hershel Greene. References Stookey, Bob Stookey, Bob Stookey, Bob Category:The Walking Dead: The Road To Woodbury Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor